Imperial Senate
For other uses, see Imperial Senate (Disambiguation) The Imperial Senate is a political party that seeks members throughout the British Isles, dedicated to the "protection of individual rights." It is currently defunct due to Munster County's enactment of laws it desired. Membership Shaitan Nocens, self-styled "Emperor of the Imperial Senate," leads the Imperial Senate and it's subset Imperial Army. The first member, who surrendered the leadership to Shaitan shortly after the party's formation, was Tareqmmrf, later executed by order of the Inquisition. Other known members include Basel the 2nd, Achilles and EnglishRose. A number of other members are shown in the publicly viewable memberlist, but many are hidden identities. Emooo and Icy_flames are known former members, the former expelled for disciplinary reasons relating to an alleged "fraud against any innocents that may live in Scotland," the latter for reasons relating to his opinions on NNGO and his membership in KOP. Politics The Imperial Senate stands for the abolition of restrictions of economic activity, or any other laws not based on retaliation to initiated force. The following is the official economic platform: There are to be no price, wage, or trade laws, except that any pulicly announced contract between two consenting parties is sacrosanct and parties violating it will be convicted of fraud. Speculation is in fact encouraged because it injects money into the system and usually results in the speculator losing money anyway. Both counties and towns try to keep their treasuries solvent, and make a surplus if possible so as to be capable of military self-defense. Mines are used in order to make a profit, through whatever means possible. So is trade (by definition, if it is possible to make a profit through exports, making it ensures the whole economy benefits by reducing oversupply, and if it is possible to make a profit through imports, making it ensures the whole economy benefits by solving shortages). Profit is the prime mover of just about every economic actor. The mayors and council are considered essentially independent economic entities unless one or the other has a huge surplus they wish to share (although the council will prosecute any mayor caught stealing from the treasury of course), and thus they can both trade directly with one another,can trade directly with citizens (county grants buy goods county needs), can trade directly with other counties (In canterbury I sent a grant to another county just to buy goods not available in my own, TM cut out of the picture). Both try to increase their treasuries as possible. Expansion-like policies (e.g. plunder) are considered acceptable sources of profit if the enemy you are attacking attacked you first somehow (see invasion of dieppe and all the profit that brought to canterbury). A small tax by the towns is considered ONLY for the purpose of hiring militia if no other means is available and militia are needed. Iron is sold to the blacksmiths on a supply and demand basis, reflected in the price of the goods; and the same for animals. The organization is noted for regarding NNGO as a a legitimate entity protecting the rights of it's members (and demanding specifically in regard to the Invasion of Chester that anyone with evidence contrary to the notion that the KOP, which Chesterr was harboring, violated an agreement it had with NNGO, come forward, as it gives them the benefit of the doubt. It also regards every county council and monarch thus far established as "guilty parties," "complicit in violations of rights," and therefore illegitimate authorities. It has the same regard for the Aristotelian deity, Jah. As such it is considered by itself a sovereign entity. Army The Imperial Army, until recently headed by Achilles, is a fledgling military organization set up to pursue the goals of the Senate, mostly in an offensive manner. It has no notable operations thus far aside from recruiting. Oath All members must swear the following oath: "I swear, by my honor and life, that I will never willingly abrogate the freedom of any innocent to live, and I will never surrender to those who do so to me. " Structure The organization is headed by the Emperor, Shaitan Nocens. Below the emperor are the senators. Each "degree" of senator is earned by 10 merit points, which are obtained in a number of ways, most commonly holding a political office. Thus far the highest "degree" rank attained by this method has been 10th degree. The Emperor is considered by default to have an "infinite" degree. See also Imperial Senate off-site forum Category:Organizations